Ringo Days
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: Sasori was lonely. Deidara was a run-away. Hidan and Itachi were royalty. They are all brought together because of one meeting under an apple tree. WARNING: Yaoi, Lemon, AU, OCs, SasoDei, ItaHida, ItaDei
1. The Apple Tree and the Letter

Yay, new storyYay, new story! This story is nothing at all like Naruto…lol. It's an AU and yaoi. My first planned lemon! (Deidara's Kitty will probably be a lemon, but I didn't plan that!!)

* * *

Deidara was walking back to his house. The sky was getting dark; so it was supposedly about to rain. Deidara heard someone whisper.

"Kid…over here." He looked and saw someone hiding in an alley.

"What do you want, un?"

"I don't want anything…just take this." The person dropped an envelope and disappeared into the shadows. Deidara picked up the envelope and found there was a letter in it. After reading the letter, he turned around and walked away from his house.

* * *

**1 month later…**

Sasori sat in front of his parents' graves. The graves were under a big apple tree.

Sasori talked to the graves: "Is it better in the afterlife? Life here is not good at all. Gramma is trying to be nice but…I can tell that she hates me. She's only taking care of me because she feels sorry for me. I wish you had never died…" An envelope fell from the sky in front of Sasori. Out of curiosity, Sasori opened the envelope and found a letter. The folded letter fell out. Sasori opened the letter and read it.

'_Do you want to change the world? I do. If you want to, too, come here and join us:'_

Sasori did want to change the world. But after reading where it was, he knew it was way too far away for him to go by himself.

Sasori heard another voice above him, "Hey, kid! Give that back, un!" Sasori looked up and saw a boy sitting on the lowest branch of the apple tree. He had his blond hair over one of his eyes, and on the other side his hair was in a ponytail. Sasori handed back the letter in the envelope.

"You made this letter?" Sasori asked.

"No, I ran away to find who wrote it."

"You ran away?!"

"Yeah, my parents are jerks anyway, un. They wanted m to run away."

Sasori thought for a while, and then said, "I want to go."

"Un?"

"I want to go, too. I thought I couldn't go y myself to so far away, but now there's you! We can travel together!"

"I would say yes…but who are you, un?" Deidara looked at the graves. "Did you kill these people, un?"

"I'm Sasori, I live in this village. And…no. I didn't kill these people. These are the graves of my mom and dad. They died when I was four…that was ten years ago."

"You're fourteen? I thought you were younger! I'm fourteen, too!"

"And who are you?"

"Oh…I'm Deidara, un. I came here from Iwa. Deidara jumped down, next to Sasori. "So…let's go, un!" Sasori followed Deidara.

It was getting dark. "Let's rest here for tonight, un." Said Deidara. The two of them slept under a tree out of Suna.

It was the middle of the night, and two boys were patrolling. One of them spotted Deidara and Sasori.

"Hey, Hajiko! Look!"

"What, Janko?"

"There's two kids sleeping over there!"

"Man…a lot of kids run away these days!"

"Let's take them to headquarters!"

"I was hoping that we wouldn't find anyone tonight, oh well!"

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was kinda' short…cliff hanger!! Mwuahahahahahahaha!! : P I think the lemon will start in chapter three, four, or five…I dunno'.


	2. The Princes and the Castle

I finally have thought this whole story out!! Yay!! I did write the rough draft for this chapter already…but I lost it!! I need to rewrite it!!

* * *

Deidara slowly opened his eyes. He was in an unfamiliar place. When he could finally see better, he saw many people gathered around him and Sasori. They were on the floor of the Uchiha Police Head Quarters. Sasori also woke up. He immediately looked worried. He did not need any more lectures from his gramma.

Two similar looking people jumped in front of them. The only differences were that one had black hair and one had white hair.

The one with the white hair spoke first, "Hiya, I'm Janko!"

Then the one with black hair spoke, "And I'm Hajiko!"

They both said, "We need someone to take care of you until your guardians come and find you!" They turned to the crowd, "Anyone?" Complete silence. Since Deidara and Sasori were runaways, everybody thought they would just be troublemakers.

But then a lady with black hair came through the crowd to the twins. She was wearing clothes that made it obvious that she was rich.

"My family will take them in!" She said with a smile.

(A/N: from now on, **bold** means Janko is speaking, and _italicized _means Hajiko is speaking, underlined means both)

"**Okay, they're **_all yours,_ Lady Mikoto!" 'Lady Mikoto?' thought Deidara, 'that must mean this lady's some sort of royalty!' The lady led Sasori and Deidara outside, and they started walking to where she lives.

As they were walking, Mikoto said, "Oh, I should say who I am! I am Mikoto Uchiha, the queen of Uchiha. I have a husband and two sons. You'll meet them once we get there!" Deidara was a little disappointed that she didn't have any daughters, but…she was the queen of Uchiha! There was no telling how big the place was going to be!

They came to a stop when they arrived at a huge, white palace with a huge gate surrounding it. "This is the palace! Now, come in!" She led them into the palace. It was even bigger inside. There was a main room that led off into other many small rooms. In the main room, there was a huge staircase that led upstairs.

"Come down here!" Yelled Mikoto, "I found two boys at the police head quarters!"

Walking down the stairs came a man that was obviously Mikoto's husband and their sons.

"I am the king of Uchiha, Fugaku." They stood in silence for a few seconds, and then Fugaku broke it, "Introduce yourselves!" He said, looking at his sons.

The first one to say something had long black hair tied in a ponytail. He wore glasses and smiled. "I am Itachi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Deidara and Sasori were both surprised how polite he was.

But the other one was the opposite. He had long silver hair and was almost frowning. "I'm Hidan. Great to meet ya'." He mumbled.

Mikoto and Fugaku walked to the door and said, "We have to go to a town meeting. You boys get along now!" Mikoto smiled and they both walked out the door.

Once the door shut, Hidan sighed, "Jeez, I thought they'd never leave!"

Itachi smiled, "That's quite impolite, Hidan-chan. Now, let's all learn about each other!"

"Hmph," Hidan sighed once again, "You're just like you're mom, Itachi."

"She's your mother too, Hidan-chan."

"No, she isn't! I was just adopted because you found me abandoned and nobody came to get me! I have no family!"

Itachi continued what he was saying before: "I'll start. I am Itachi, I am fifteen years old and I am the prince of Uchiha."

Deidara knew he was to speak next when Itachi looked over at him. "Uh…I am Deidara, un. I am from Iwa. I'm fourteen."

"I'm Sasori, from Suna. I ran away from home after Deidara showed me the let…" Deidara stopped Sasori by kicking him in the knee. He didn't need any more people following him around. Sasori continued, "I am fourteen as well."

"I already told you my name," said Hidan, "I'm sixteen and I am the adopted prince of Uchiha."

The doorbell rang and Itachi ran to the door, saying, "The twins must be here!"

* * *

Let me guess…right now, you're probably like 'what?! The twins?!' Lol, I just love making people come to hate cliffhangers. Mwuahahahaha!! Right now, I'm just introducing the characters, and then the craziness will really start! If you're wondering 'where's Sasuke?' that'll be explained in later chapters. Please review! Please read my other stories! Thanks!


End file.
